Siralim 3 Wiki
Welcome to the Siralim 3 fan-made Wiki Siralim 3 is a mechanically deep, monster taming RPG. Summon and customize over 700 different creatures to fight for you as you battle your way through randomly generated dungeons. Find rare treasure and use it to craft new items, empower your creatures, learn new spells, and much more. Siralim 3 never ends - there's an infinite amount of content for you to discover! In fact, there's not even a level cap. Intrigued? Check out some screenshots and read the FAQ list, or head over to Steam and buy it now! How to Purchase Please follow the link to buy the game under the Other drop down menu. Siralim 3 is available on Steam. Siralim 3 is also available for Android (Google Play) and iOS! Coming soon to PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch! Any questions? Contact us on discord. Features & Screenshots Collect & Breed 700+ Creatures Your primary goal in this game is to collect creatures to fight for you. There are over 700 in total, and each one has a unique trait that improves its abilities in battle. You can acquire new creatures either by finding them in the wild, or by breeding two of your own creatures to make them lay an egg. Keep your eyes open for ultra-rare "Singular" creatures, which are creatures that have a unique color scheme compared to their normal counterparts. Screenshot4.png Screenshot8.png Screenshot15.png Screenshot16.png Explore randomly generated dungeons. Take your creatures into randomly generated dungeons called "Realms". There, you'll fight against enemies that can be killed to increase your creatures' experience points, as well as drop resources and items that you can use to further improve your party. There are 15 different tilesets for Realms, and each Realm offers exclusive creatures, quests, events, and much more. screenshot18.png screenshot19.png screenshot20.png screenshot21.png Fight tactical, turn-based battles. Combat in Siralim 3 consists of turn-based battles that pit 6 of your creatures against 6 enemy creatures in a fight to the death. Your creatures can cast spells to deal damage, heal, boost their stats, debuff their enemies, and much more. Your strategy outside of combat is just as important as the strategies you employ in battle. You must assemble a strong team of creatures with traits, spells, and artifacts that complement each other in order to succeed. screenshot2.png screenshot22.png screenshot23.png screenshot26.png Complex Crafting System Your creatures can equip Spell Gems, which allow them to cast spells. You can enchant these gems to add new properties to them which change the way the spell works. For example, you can cause the spell to activate an additional effect after a creature casts it. There are over 300 different spells in the game. Each of your creatures can also equip an Artifact. Artifacts are items that grant the equipped creature a wide array of bonuses. These bonuses range anywhere from a simple boost to their attacks, all the way to granting them new traits and spells. Artifacts have randomly generated properties, but you can also utilize over 1000 different crafting materials to add, remove, or modify these properties. screenshot13.png screenshot14.png screenshot24.png screenshot25.png Countless Items and Collectibles Aside from collecting creatures, Siralim 3 is all about the hunt for amazing loot. Track down rare items such as Cards, Talismans, and much more. Unlock hundreds of achievements, collect costumes to change the way your character looks, and much more! screenshot9.png screenshot10.png screenshot11.png screenshot12.png Earn Favor with the Gods to Reap Powerful Rewards. Each of the 15 types of Realms are ruled by a god. You can complete tasks for these gods, or even sacrifice items and creatures, to earn their favor. As you gain favor with each god, you'll unlock all sorts of unique and rare items, creatures, and challenges. Some gods will even aid their most devout followers in battle. screenshot1.png screenshot3.png screenshot5.png screenshot6.png Infinite Playability Don't you hate when a good game comes to an end? We do too. That's why Siralim 3 never truly ends. There's not even a level cap. You can continue leveling your character and creatures forever, all while still finding new challenges waiting for you just around the corner. We've crafted every game mechanic around players who want to someday accumulate hundreds, if not thousands of hours of playtime. Here's just a taste of some of the end-game content Siralim 3 has to offer: * Itherian Realms - these work like normal Realms (as we described earlier), except these have randomly generated properties that change the way the enemies or even the Realm itself behaves. You can acquire and upgrade Talismans in Itherian Realms in order to bolster your party. You can even find the elusive Itherian Creatures here, which are rare creatures that have unique traits you won't find anywhere else. * Tavern Brawls - fight against other players' creatures in asynchronous player-versus-player combat. You can earn exclusive Spell Gems, creatures, and other items if you win! * End-Game Quests - a never-ending supply of quests and missions for you to complete long after you experience the main storyline quests. * Super Bosses - we can't spoil what these are or how they work here, but rest assured that you'll face plenty of grueling challenges by fighting these bosses... and you'll be handsomely rewarded if you manage to win. * Arena - draft a team of creatures and see how many enemies you can take down before your party is wiped out. Connect with Us! Facebook: Thylacine Studios Twitter: ThylaStudios Email: zack@thylacinestudios.com Discord: Click here! About Siralim 3 was created by Thylacine Studios and will be available for Windows, Mac, Linux, Android, iOS, Playstation 4, and possibly Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. If you have any questions about our company or games, feel free to contact us via the links above. Category:Browse